(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to event data recording, and more particular to an event data recorder capable of recording video from a front side and two lateral sides of a vehicle with a single camera.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Recently most vehicles have an event data recorder installed inside. For example, as shown in FIG. 5, a conventional event data recorder 30 according to R.O.C. Taiwan Patent No. M415078 contains a front camera 31 and a rear camera 32. The front camera 31 is configured in a tubular body in front of the event data recorder 30 that can be rotated to adjust the front camera 31's angle. A screen 33 can be flipped down from a bottom side of the event data recorder 30, where the front and rear images captured by the front and rear cameras 31 and 32 are presented in a split-screen manner.
The above-describe event data recorder uses two cameras so as to cover events in front of and behind a vehicle. However, to cover what happens to the lateral sides of the vehicle, usually at least a separate recorder is required.